tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Carrier 2 pdr
The Universal Carrier 2-pdr is a tier 1 British tank destroyer, and a playtime reward tank. It is unlocked after a player reaches one hour of playtime. About The Universal Carrier was the main armored personnel carrier used by the British Commonwealth forces. A total of 90,000 vehicles were produced from 1937 through 1945. In 1940, a variant with a 40-mm anti-tank gun was developed and modified into an SPG. In addition, the 40-mm guns were mounted on the C21UCG vehicles produced in Canada. Playstyle Pros * Fast reload speed. * Fairly good mobility * Good penetration value * Low profile. Cons * Unexpectedly weak armor protection. * Low survivability from the low health pool. Trivia * This tank is one of the few playtime rewards within the game. History Origins The Universal Carrier came from the Carden-Lloyd tankettes which were the basis of the Universal Carrier. Originally, these machines were invented by Major Giffard LeQuesne Martel, who developed a prototype privately, for potential requests from the Royal Army Corp. He was a military engineer and a daring tank strategist. After his demonstration to the War Office, the Carden Loyd Tractors Ltd. company was requested to study practical production. They introduced a slightly enlarged vehicle for two men. Success with the prototype guaranteed their first order, with Vickers-Armstrong’s business network as a backup for exports. The last production version was the Mk.VI, of which up to 450 were built in all, from 1927 to 1935. The Mk.VI was the blueprint for the Universal Carrier. A hundred or more of Mk.VI tankettes were sold abroad. Production: The Mk.I of 1934 The Mk.VIs in service with the British army were scouts, transports, machine-gun carriers, artillery carriers, mortar carriers and smoke projector carriers. Later on, experience showed that a single model was preferable to six or more, and a larger one was conceived by Vickers and approved in 1935 for mass production as the “Medium Machine Gun Carrier”, “Bren Gun Carrier”, “Scout Carrier”, and “Cavalry Carrier”. Compared to the previous Carden-Loyd Mk.VI tankettes, they were enlarged, with the crew now at the front, driver and machine-gunner, and a large open gallery with a rounded end for all kind of loads. Up to five infantrymen or a gun crew could be deployed quickly. The suspension was a mix of the standard Vickers type and Hortsmann springs. Production was assumed by Aveling and Porter, Bedford Vehicles (British Ford), Morris, the Sentinel Wagon Works, and Thornycroft. But the real production of the definitive standard “Universal Carrier” and first deliveries (Mk.II) came in 1940, just in time for the campaign of France. Evolution: The Mk.II The Mk.II tankettes were the production version of the many “Carriers” which were built from 1935 to 1940. This standard version had a square gallery and was versatile enough to accommodate all kind of military payloads easily. They were always equipped with a towing device. The Mk.II was the most heavily produced, from 1940 to 1945, in Great Britain, in the Commonwealth and Canada under various licenses. Their speed and agility, but most of all, tremendous versatility, became legendary, despite their lack of armor and weaponry. Infantry battalions were given 10 to 33 of these from 1940 to 1943 and motorized artillery battalions were entirely equipped with these vehicles, each carrying an ordinance antitank QF 6pdr (2.24 in/57 mm) gun. Category:Tier 1 Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Great Britain Category:Non-Premium Category:Special Tanks